Innocence
by Jami-chan
Summary: Corny, but cute.


Have you ever wondered exactly what was running through Inuyasha-sama's head when he thought Hiten had killed Kagome? Well, I have. It's just too tempting of an idea not to write it, so here I am *grin* Enjoy!

  


Disclaimer: I do not own the anime series InuYasha or any of it's characters, nor do I claim to own them. Don't sue ^.~ I'm a 15 year old girl and you won't find anything of any importance, let alone money, within my possession.

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


Innocence

by Jami-chan

  


"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, stunning golden eyes wide in absolute horror, as he watched Hiten used Manten's thunder attack to obliterate Kagome and Shippou. A fear seized his heart, that he had certainly never felt before. Anger soon started to swell up within him; anger that would soon consume his being.

  


"Heh! Take that!" Hiten smirked arrogantly, eyeing his handiwork while never once stopping the flow of power through his Raigekijin.

  


"Kagome!!" Inuyasha cried again, as realization sunk in and he allowed anger to consume his mind. _How dare he... How dare he kill Kagome! _ The thought raced through his mind, time and time again. _She was innocent... pure! So kind... She did nothing to deserve death!_

  


_Foolish girl... She was so stubborn... But she was kind hearted and radiated a pure aura that, even though I just met her, comforted me so much...! How DARE he kill such innocence!_ Inuyasha's mind cried in outrage, as the sheath of the Tetsusaiga started to crack even further.

  


"Looks like they're both dead; the girl and the kid," The smirk never left Hiten's human-like face, as the Shikon no Kakera in his head shone brightly. 

  


_They shouldn't be shining... Their keeper has fallen_, The dog demon thought bitterly, a scowl deeper than any he had ever worn to date forming on his face - it would not be the last bitter scowl he wore when Kagome was injured in battle.

  


A fire hotter than the one consuming Kagome's body raged inside Inuyasha, and he growled out, "You..! I won't forgive you!" The words left his mouth in anger, and a new found strength burned inside of him as he pushed himself up off his knees. He stepped forward, pushing Hiten back a few steps. _I could never forgive someone who destroyed someone so innocent... Not someone who killed Kagome. Especially not someone who killed my Kagome...!_ As the thought sped through his mind, he paid no attention to the possessive 'my' placed in front of the deceased girl's name.

  


A snarl erupted from the hanyou's throat, and he gave Hiten a sharp headbutt that sent him stumbling back a few feet.

  


"You bastard!" Hiten growled out, moving his demonic blade back into attack position. _Even though he's a hanyou, he's more persistent than any youkai...!_ The thought brought a spark of fear into Hiten's mind, but he paid it no heed.

  


"Until I kill you, you bastard, I'm not gonna die!" Anger laced Inuyasha's words, and another spark of fear pushed itself into Hiten's mind - but again, he ignored it. _If I have to die trying, I will avenge Kagome's death! If it's the last thing I do, I will!_

  


"You must've gotten angry because your girl died," Hiten correctly assumed, as he stared at Inuyasha. One pinkish, demon eye was half closed due to the headbutt he'd earlier received. Traces of a slight smirk, barely visible, formed on Hiten's face.

  


Growling, Hiten half-shouted, "Don't be upset over something so ridiculous!"

  


_Ridiculous? He dares to call Kagome RIDICULOUS?! The only thing ridiculous is that so few people are as pure hearted as she was! He killed something rare and precious, and I won't have it!_ Inuyasha fumed, his anger lighting the fuel that powered this sudden strength that was overwhelming his body.

  


The hanyou's thoughts were cut short as Hiten continued to speak, "I'll teach you the sorrow of the man who lost his little brother... by shoving it inside your body!" With that, the youkai lunged towards the hanyou, Raigekijin raised in the air - posed for attack.

  


Inuyasha grit his teeth as he threw the scabbard of his sword up in front of him to block the Raigekijin, and one eye was forced shut due to the intensity of the lightning surrounding his opponent's blade.

  


_There's no way... I'm going to lose! Not after he destroyed Kagome... _ The thought ran through his mind again, laced with sorrow at the loss of the girl who'd freed him from the tree, and trusted him even though he was a half-breed, a monster. The girl who'd trusted him even after he'd tried to kill her.

  


Pushing against Hiten's Raigekijin with the Tetsusaiga's sheath, Inuyasha didn't show his horror when the sheath started to crack again, this time more than before. Behind him, he barely heard Myouga's "It... it's breaking!"

  


A thought ran through Hiten's mind as the adrenaline running through the hanyou's veins started to fail him. _I won! _A slow smirk spread across the demon's face. The sheath of the great fang blade was nearly cut in half, by now.

  


Inuyasha's eye cracked open, as his father's sword came flying through the air towards Hiten. "Tetsusaiga!" He nearly gasped out, surprise evident in his voice. _I can win now...! I can kill him, for taking Kagome's life!_

  


Nearby, Myouga stared, wide eyed as Inuyasha caught the rusty blade. "The sheath called the sword!"

  


"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha called out, as he caught the sword by it's hilt and threw the cracked sheath to the ground. The Tetsusaiga responded instantly, transforming into it's true form - the giant fang meant to protect humans. Inuyasha took a step back, and swung at Hiten. In one, simple swipe... The Raigekijin and Hiten were split in half.

  


Eyes wide in total shock, a single thought ran through Hiten's mind before his body disintegrated. _I lost...? To a worthless hanyou... I-I have..._

  


Adrenaline rushing out of his system, Inuyasha watched as the last brother of the duo previously known as the Thunder Brothers vanished into thin air, and the Shikon no Kakera dropped to the ground, still brightly shining.

  


_Don't you understand..._ Inuyasha thought, despair starting to take form within him. _You stupid shards... You keep on shining even though your protectress... Your keeper... She is gone, leaving you without a keeper. You don't understand, and you keep on shining.._.

  


Myouga hopped over to his master, and glanced at the Shikon shards. "Inuyasha-sama, they're Shikon no Kakera." But Inuyasha paid him no heed.

  


"Damnit!" He almost moaned out, golden eyes wide with shock, despair and... a tinge of self-disgust. "If only I had defeated Hiten a little faster..." _She would still be here... pure and innocent... And with me... I wasn't strong enough. I really am just a worthless hanyou if I couldn't save her..._

  


"Inuyasha!" Her voice pierced the deadly silence of the battlefield, coming from behind him, caring and soft.

  


"E-eh?" Inuyasha turned, and spotted Kagome, surrounded in soft blue flames and Shippou held securely, much like a mother holding her child, in her arms. "Ka-Kagome?!"

  


Kagome's voice came again, her gentle eyes staring at him from within the aura surrounding her. "Inuyasha, arigatou... for all of your help."

  


"I'm happy to have avenged my father, too." Shippou said, eyes shining in agreement with Kagome's words.

  


Inuyasha stared, hoping for a moment that they were alive. However, the hanyou could not smell her scent. The scent he had lied about and said he hated; the scent that he actually adored, and drank in much like a drug whenever she wasn't paying attention. _ Her scent... I'll never smell it again..._

  


"Ooh! Those must be their ghosts, here to say their final farewells. . ." Myouga said in a sad tone as he hopped up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

  


"Nani?" Inuyasha questioned, looking down at the flea demon. _She really is gone... for good... I can't let her go! _ An unfamiliar emotion tugged at Inuyasha's heart at Myouga's words. He brought his golden eyes back to Kagome and Shippou as the blue flames started to swirl and fly up into the air. "Ma-matte!"He cried, lunging forward. "Don't go!" With these words he reached through the flames and grabbed her hand. 

  


'She can't go! She can't leave me!' He thought, distress eating away at his soul.

  


"Eh?" Kagome questioned, eyes widening as the blue flames shot up into the sky. 'What's he talking about now?'

  


"Kagome!!" Inuyasha's distressed voice cried out, staring helplessly as the fire shot into the sky and disappeared_. No... Iie! She ca--- _ It was then he noticed her hand still in his own. _Huh..? What the hell...?_

  


"...hai?" Kagome's voice cut through his thoughts.

  


"Uhh..." He stared at her, eyes wide. Blinking a couple of times, he inched closer. "You're alive?" Shock, mixed with relief and confusion, flooded through his heart and soul, whether he would admit it or not. _The blue flames... they must've covered up her scent..._

  


"Eh... um, "don't go," nani?" Kagome questioned, staring at him in innocent confusion.

  


_Father... He protected us with his fox fire..._ Shippou thought, a smile forming on his face as he watched the blue flames disappear into the sky.

  


Myouga stated suddenly, in an intelligent voice, "Hmm, I knew it. It was the fox fire from the fur." The flea demon nodded his head vigorously.

  


Inuyasha felt embarrassment start to swell up in his mind, and his mouth twitched ever so slightly, "So they weren't ghosts, you jerk?!"

  


Myouga started to mutter an explanation, and Kagome's cheeks flushed slightly when Inuyasha did not let go of her hand.

  


"Umm..." She murmured softly, looking at his hand clasped around her own. 

  


Inuyasha looked at her, then at their hands and threw her hand from his with what seemed like a look of disgust on his face. Yet even as he did this and put up his usual uncaring act, he thought to himself: _I'll never let her get killed... She's too innocent to suffer such a fate. I'll protect her... Always._

  


~*~*~*~*

  


^^ Ya'll know what happens after that!

Hai hai, corny, I know! But I couldn't help it ^^ I had to write it! Anywho, *I* thought it was cute.

  


Now, for any Japanese illiterate people out there (no offense intended), here are some translations:

Shikon no kakera - Shikon Shards

Arigatou - Thank you

Iie - No

Hai - Yes

Matte - Wait

Nani? - What?


End file.
